Never to Be
by EricaX
Summary: AU. When Ken, a measely slave, falls in love with Prince Takeru after becoming his personal servant, he will stop at nothing to win the Prince's heart with the help of his friend Daisuke. TakeruKen.
1. Chapter 1

Never to Be - Chapter 1

By: EricaX

A chill ran through the open windows, making the wholey rags covering it, shake about. The cramped attic space the windows led into were dusty and old. The roof was slanted, making the room seem even smaller than it already was. Spider webs traced the corner, twinkling their patterns in the light from the window. Little dots known as spiders themselves, waited patiently for their prey to be caught in their web as movement became evident on the floor.

On each side of the room, there lay a bundle of blankets. The blankets were tattered and frayed, and looked as though they hadn't been washed in years.

Whimpering was the first sound escaping from one of the bundles as someone underneath began twisting in agony and fear. A thin layer of sweat lay on the boy's skin as he finally protruded his head out of the covers, hoping to escape his threatening nightmare.

The boy continued to moan and whimper until finally, a hand gently rested on top of his forehead, wiping away strands of the boy's long, greasy, indigo hair. The boy froze at this unexpected touch, leaving the person's hand to slolwy be lifted away.

"Shh...There, there now..." spoke a slightly deep boy's voice. "Nothing to fret about."

The boy having the nightmare opened his amethyst eyes and looked up to see his savior from the dreadful dream.

"D-Daisuke?" whispered the boy, his pale skin contrasting with his hair. The boy mentioed smiled down at him as he was crouching over him. The older boy was far more better built than the boy in the tattered blankets. His skin was several tones darker, and his hair was done up in brownish red spikes.

"Yes, it is me. Still having that same re-occuring nightmare?" asked Daisuke. The other boy nodded. "Ken, you need to let it go..."

"No Daisuke" shivered the boy named Ken. He shivered at a memory. "Today is the day. The day Master promised to beat me. He always keeps his promises, no matter how drunk he gets."

Daisuke scowled at the mentioning of the promise. "Actually, to say that correctly, it would have to be, no matter how many drinks he doesn't have. You know Master prefers beating us drunk."

Ken nodded as he slowly moved his thin, aching body into a sitting posiition, arranging the covers so that they were over his knees. He wore nothing over his chest, same with Daisuke. All they wore were identical pairs of black pants.

"Not to worry, friend, you'll make it through this" Daisuke tried to assure. Ken shook his head, still unbelieving.

The clock tower across the street from the open window began to chime. The two boys looked out to see that it was now seven in the morning.

"We're late" stated Ken morosely. "Just another reason..."

Daisuke didn't let him finish, for he covered his mouth with his hand. "Relax, just don't think about it, alright?" Ken had involuntarily flinched at the touch, harmful memories filling his mind.

Ken nodded. The two stood, bending a bit due to the low ceiling. They rummaged through the blankets they had just slept on and found their daily work clothes. Changing, the boys heard footsteps outside the door on the opposite side of the window. They froze, watching it carefully. They waited to see what would happen, both in mid-step of changing clothes. Silence ensued, allowing the two to breathe a sigh of momentary relief.

Just as Ken's clothes were on, the door burst open, and a large thick hand grasped his neck tightly, forcing Ken to stop breathing. Instictively, Ken brought his hands to his neck, hoping to pry the hand off him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Incompetent slaves!" The man's hand losened his grip around Ken's neck, allowing him to fall to his knees, gasping for breath as he rubbed his raw throat. "Lazy servant boys! You're useless!"

The man was tall, and very well built. His long shiny blonde hair glistened in the little light there was around them. His eyes were as black as coal, cold as ice.

"Master Claudius!" cried Daisuke, bowing out of habit. The man sneered at him. Claudius' eyes were there to see but one. And only one. His eyes left Daisuke, and fell back down to Ken. He grinned smutly.

"There you are my pet. My precious pet. So sorry, I hand't realized it was you I'd been choking. I was hoping it had been your cowardly friend!" His black eyes shifted Daisuke for a moment, then returned to Ken. Daisuke, still bent in a bow, sneered at Claudius.

Claudius ran a cold finger down Ken's spine, making the boy shiver in fear. "Ah yes...So beauitful and fragile...My little pet..." Claudius gave a twisted smile. "You were late several days ago...were you not? Messed up several orders, and made lots of mistakes..." Ken nodded from his spot on the floor. "You know what that means..."

Ken worked hard at keeping the tears at bay. Claudius then wrapped a hand around Ken's shirt collar, lifting it over Ken's head, nearly choking him in the process. Throwing the shirt into Daiksuke's face, Claudius then wrapped his arms around Ken's crouched form, lifting the boy to his chest. Biting Ken's ear a bit, he asked, "How old are you now, My Pet?"

"E-Eighteen, s-sir" shivered Ken, begging internally that his Master would stop biting his already throbbing ear.

"You're so formal...and...frightened..." hissed the blonde intisingly.

"P-please Master. Let Servant Ken go! He meant no harm when he was late the other day!" begged Daisuke, not wishing to see his best friend get hurt.

Claudius sneered at him. "Silence boy!" With a flick of his wrist, Claudius slapped Daisuke in the face, making the boy fall to the dusty floor. The man turned his attention back to his pet. Leaning down to Ken's ear, he whispered. "Let us go where no one will interefere with our fun..."

Silent tears were now falling freely down Ken's cheeks as he was pulled out the door by Claudius and taken to his personal hell.

Claudius slammed the door behind him, leaving Daisuke to sit there in frozen silence, staring at the door his friend was just forced through.

The hallway was silent save for the pattering of bare feet on the wooden floors. Dozens of slaves ran down the secret hallways, meant for only the slaves to be seen, and not any of the guests.

It was noontime, which meant, lunchtime. The royal family was excepting to eat strictly at noon, and for the last several hours, assigned slaves have been ordered to prepare the food they wished to eat.

However, now that all the slaves had finished preparing such elegant food, they were now odered to report to the dining room, where they stood, wearing formal clothing instead of their slave attire, and watched as the royal family ate their meal.

The large bright room was covered with marble. Artworks made by famous artists hung on the walls. Long silky red wine drapes fell from the ceilings, covering half of the high doors.

Daisuke, who had been in the dining room for several minutes now, standing straight stiff as all slaves were meant to, looked about his suuroundings. He was looking at the faces of the other slaves. He was looking for Ken. He had not heard a word from the indigo boy since Master Claudius took him away hours ago. It was begginning to worry the redhead.

Scanning the faces of slaves, while holding the white towel with one arm as a butler would do, Daisuke was finally able to find Ken. He was clear on the other side of the dining room. Daisuke had to get onto his very tiptoes in order to see him, yet he was over there. And he didn't look all too great either. Even from clear across the room, Daisuke was able to see that ken had a black eye, along with several cuts and bruises on his face. He'd have to make sure he helped Ken clean up his wounds after dinner and they were safely in their room.

Once he found Master Claudius, along with all the other head Dukes and Masters, sit down, Daisuke was unable to look at Ken anymore, and was forced to look straight ahead as everyone else spoke.

"I say, dear Yamato" began a small, meek Duke. "When is your brother due to arrive?"

The man who the meek little Duke was speaking to, was none other than King Yamato. The King was very young, around twenty-six, and had short blonde hair and thrilling blue eyes. His smile was astounding, and the lucious robes he was wearing contrasted perfectly with his tender skin.

"The day after tommorrow. Thursday, yes Thursday. He;s not looking forward to coming home from his boarding school. He's made so many friends there, or so he claims in his letters" Yamato gave a small chuckle, spipping into his red wine. "Now, of course, he will put into the secondary King bedroom. Father used to forbid us of going in there...but.."

The whole room went silent. Everyone knew that several months ago, King Lendan and Queen Amareil had both past away from serious illness, leaving young Prince Yamato to take position as King. Now that things were finally settled and arranaged, Yamato wished for his younger brother to come live in the palace once more, for he couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely in such a large place.

Someone cleared their throat, hoping to change the topic to something more on a higher note.

"So, do you suppose young Prince Takeru is ready to come back after their death being so close?" he asked.

Yamato shook his head. "I am not at all sure. But whichever the case may be, he is coming wether he likes it or not. And tha reminds me. I wish for you, Claudius, to choose a slave fit enough to wait on Prince Takeru. You may choose more than one if you want. Two might be better. Now, let's dig in!"

Cladius bowed his head to the King, being several chairs down from his left. Daisuke was sure he could see the blonde's eyes flicker to Ken, but he was unsure, foir someone across the table had spoken to him. Knowing Claudius, whichever slave he chose, would be in for trouble.

Whimpering and moaning escaped the thin door of Ken and Daisuke's small room. Inside, Daisuke was trying his very hardest to try and heal ken's nasty wounds that he had recieved while in the hands of their master, Claudius.

Ken lay on his back on top the blankets in complete tears as Daisuke rubbed healing herbs on the bloody whip marks on his back. The red head also tried whispering soothing words into the boy's ear, yet they had no effect.

"I-I told you Daisuke. I told you. I knew he was going to do that. It was horrible..." whimpered Ken through the blankets and tears.

Daisuke shook his head. "You already told me the gruesome details once, you don't need to tell me again. The way you described things will leave mental images in my head for months."

"Sorry..." sighed Ken, finally sitting up. Daisuke handed Ken his shirt back, who took it and laid it beside him.

"How's your eye?" questioned Daisuke, looking at the nasty puprleness in the bruise.

"Stings" Ken confessed. Daisuke nodded understandingly.

"I just hope next time won't be this bad..." prayed Ken softly. Daisuke remained silent. He wasn't so sure things were going to get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of dishes and silverware being moved about and put away could be heard deep within the castle walls of the kitchens. Hot steam rose into the air which protruded from the hot ovens and boling water from the sinks. Dozens of boy slaves dresses in nothing but white lose togas were cleaning the dishes, ovens and floors after the long dinner for the Royal family.

The room was steamy, making the boys sweat in their work. The kitchens were bright, eveyrthing being fogged up, making things hard to see. The stone walls were covered in dust and spider webs, just like every place else the slaves worked and stayed at.

At one of the large sinks in the front of the kitchens stood Ken and Daisuke, who were both working on washing the dishes. The two of the were slave partners, meaning that they did most, to all their chores together. It wasn't a problem. The two were the best of friends. As Daisuke washed and Ken dried, the red-head decided it would be best if he started a conversation between himself and the indigo, just like the other slaves talked amongst themselves.

"Ken, are you alright? Master Claudius really hurt you this morning" stated Daisuke, looking at his friendly sympathetically.

"I'm fine" snapped Ken a bit too quickly. The indigo nearly dropped his plate from his own harshness. "Sorry Daisuke-san, I'm still jittery from this monring..."

"It's okay Ken...I'm just worried about you..." Daisuke whispered. Ken nodded his head, his hair pulled up in a loose bun with a tight old rag. "So..." started Daisuke again, wanting to change the subject. "Who do you think will be picked to serve Prince Takeru?"

Ken tensed up a bit before answering. "I don't know, but whoever is chosen I'll feel terribly sorry for. They'll be in for the worst of it. Having to serve an actual prince. I here he's really spoiled. I wouldn't want it to be me. Why do you ask?"

Daisuke shuffled his bare feet on the marble floor before answering. "Well...it's just that, earlier at dinner, I got the impression that...Master Claudius was going to chose you..." Ken froze. "For he gave you that evil glint of his to you after answering the King's question about it."

Ken dropped the plate he was drying, making it come shattering to the floor in peices. Ken clutched his head, as everyone else in the room froze in fear at the sound, knowing that they were to all get into severe touble for something like that. Several of the boys in the room looked at Ken and Daisuke angrily, yet did nothing to say what they felt.

"My my..." spoke the voice of Claudius as the kitchen doors burst open. The tall blonde took one good look at the place and sneered down his long thin nose. His black eyes focused in on Ken's hunched over form at the sink. "My little Pet...This certainly isn't your day...Was this morning's punishment not enough for you...?" When Claudius found that ken wasn't going to reply, he continued. "Well, it looks as though I just have to take away one of your privalages. I'll even let you choose."

Ken looked behind and over to his Master. Everyone else in the room was dead silent, afraid to move a muscle. They didn't want to become in the position Ken was in. "Choose what, Master?"

Claudius grinned. "Would you rather me take away food? Or rest?" he asked coldy. Everyone;s eyes in the room widened. "One of them will be taken away from you. So either you starve and get to sleep and rest...Or you eat...and go a full day of hard chores without rest...Which do you choose?"

Ken was silent, a look on his face that made him look like he had not heard the question. But Daisuke, still beside him, was surprised when Ken slowly stood up straight, and looked at his Master in the face, replying loud and clear. "I would rather you take away my food privelages, Master."

"Fine then" snapped Claudius. "I will. Now get back to work!" At the last command, which he'd screamed at everyone in the room to, he left with a swirl of his robes. The slaves inside the kitchen remained motionless for several minutes, then all eyes were on Ken.

Ken desperately wihsed his hair was done and not pulled back so that he could hide behind it as he saw everyone's faces. They were not happy. Daisuke sneered at everyone, putting a hand on his shoulder, turning Ken back to the sink.

"Ignore them" hissed the red head. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I had no diea you'd react like that." Ken shook his head, starting to clean up the mess he'd made by crouching down to pick up the porcelain peices.

"No Daisuke. It's not your fault. Watch your feet" Ken warned as Daisuke kneeled down beside the indigo to help. The two picked up the mess, throwing it all away in a nearby trash bag. Everyone was careful as they walked near the crash, afraid their feet would get cut by the sharp peices.

"Why did you react that way?" asked Daisuke after several moments of silence. Ken didn't reply right away. This made Daisuke worry all the more. He looked at the other boy's face, trying to read it. Ken had a sad, depressed look on his face. Not like that was anything new. Ken always looked as though he was about to cry, yet was always so cheerful. Daisuke could never actually say he'd ever seen Ken truly smile, with all his heart. They were always sad smiles. And now, the boy looked beyond redemption. He looked as though he'd lost everything. Why? That was what Daisuke wanted to know.

"I'm scared Daisuke..." whispered Ken after a while. "I don't wish for anything bad to happen. I don't..." He looked up into Daisuke's eyes. "I don't want anything to take us apart."

Daisuke knew what Ken meant. He meant their friendship. The two of them had been friends ever since they were babies and the nursery maids took care of them in the slave house. Daisuke shook his head. "That's what your worried about? Ken, no one can replace you. Nothing will happen. We'll be fine. Master Claudius may not even pick you, I was just saying-"

"But he will pick me! You know as well as I do I'm his favorite little 'pet'! And what if this Prince Takeru fellow is mean? What if he beats me worse than I'm already beaten? What if-" Ken rambled without knowing, getting hysterical.

"What if the world exploded and we were the only survivors? Ken, relax. Everything's going to fine. Trust me" Daisuke re-assured. Ken sighed, looking at the red-head's smile. The indigo nodded sadly, turning back to his work.

The moonlight seemed peaceful as the two boys slept in the tattered beds. Ken was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days now that Claudius had already beaten him. His sore eye twitched every now and then, proving that ken was dreaming.

Daisuke, on the other side of the room, was sleeping just as peacefully. His arm wound up around the back of his head, his other arm and legs flung about in odd places throughout the rest of his bed.

And just as the first ray of sunshine was preparing to break through, their door opened with an incredible force and a loud bang, scaring the two boys awake, not to mention out of their wits. They looked to the door and found Claudius grinning down upon them.

Ken's eyes fell when he found the blonde looking at him, and starting shuffling about in his spot as Claudius stepped into the cramped room.

"Greetings my little pet. However are you this morning?" asked Claudius in his silky voice.

"W-Well...sir" replied Ken, still not meeting his gaze. Claudius frowned.

"Well my pet, I have decided that the punishment I gave you last night is not enough. I have decided that instead of refusing to feed you, I am going to assign you a very importnat job. One that any other slave would die to have" explained the blonde, turning his back on Daisuke.

Ken's heart skipped a beat as it jumped up into his throat. Ken forced himself to breath as Claudius continued. "The job I am making you do is simple. Prince Takeru is arriving today. A day before he was said to. And he needs someone to wait upon him. That slave...I choose to be you..."

Ken nearly fainted. 'No...' he moaned inwardly. He shot a glance at Daisuke, who could only reply with a sympathetic look.

"Now that that is settled. I want you to dress yourself this instant, gather your things, and come with me. You start immediatly" ordered Claudius, stepped out of the room and into the hall.

Ken flinched and started gathering his belongings as quickly as he could. His three sets of clothes, his thin pillow, his two blankets, and his hair brush and hair tie. Daisuke then shoved his black shoes into his face before he left the room.

"Don't worry Ken, we'll see each other soon. Be strong!" whispered Daisuke inot his ear before the door was slammed into his face by Claudius.

Gulping, Ken looked up at Claudius, his hands full of his stuff. "Come!" That was all Claudius said before he started taking long strides down the dark hallway and towards the Prince's chambers.

Ten minutes worth of silent walking led them both to two large oak doors, both ravished with mystical carvings. Claudius turned to face Ken, his evil grin planted on his face.

"Beyind these doors, lie the Prince's Chambers. Now before we enter you must understand this. And only this. You are to do strictly what you are told, grant of the Prince's wishes, and if he so much as whines once about your performance you will be beaten so hard your dead mother will feel the pain! Now get in!"

Ken shivered in fear as he walked into the room, dread filling him as Claudius shoved him in, closing the doors behind him.

The large room was filled with black. It was still very early in the morning and Ken assumed the prince was still fast asleep. taking a look at the large king sized bed in the middle of the room, he saw a mountain of pillows and blankets and a small mound he guessed was the prince himself. Ken lookedaround, confused. He had no idea what he was meant to do. Just a bit ago he was safely in his own room with Daisuke, yet now was cruelly in a room he had no idea of.

Setting his belongings in the empty corner, Ken decided it best if he simply sat on the floor and waited for the prince to awake.

It wasn't for another two hours until the prince finally started moving about in his bed, moaning as he rubbed his eyes. Grunting, the prince sat up, pushing away the many pillows. Ken watched with interest as the prince's eyes scanned the room. It appeared the boy had not noticed his own new personal slave sitting in the corner just yet.

Ken watched as the prince stood and walked into the bathroom, lighting a candle and shutting the door. Ken took a deep breath, scared and nervous beyond reason of the type of stuff he'd have to do for the Prince.

When the prince exited the bathroom he was dressed and his blonde hair was combed. Ken slowly stood, and found a match, silently lighting all the candles in the room. Sensning a presence, the Prince turned to see Ken lighting candles.

"What are you doing in here?" demanded the boy prince groggily. Ken flinched, making an uneven bow.

"Me? Oh, I'm just lighting the candles for you M-Master" replied Ken, scared stiff as he stood straight again.

"'Master'? Oh for the love of all that is Holy! Yamato!" screamed the prince to himself. He looked back at Ken, looking him up and down. "I told him I didn't want a slave!" Putting his hands on his waist, he sighed. "My name is Takeru. You will not, repeat, not, call me Master, but Takeru. That is my name and that is what I wish for you to call me. What is your name?"

Ken blinked. He had not expected this sort of behavior out of the prince. "M-My name?" Ken pointed to himself. Takeru nodded. "My name is Ken."

Takeru nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well Ken. Pleasure to meet you. Looks as though I'm stuck with you. Might as well become friends huh?"

Ken nodded unsurely. This was not how Ken had expected things to go. The prince was so nice to him. And cute! Ken blushed as he thought this, but couldn't help thinking it was true.Daisuke seemed to be right. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The soft red carpeting felt good on Ken's feet as he stood there in Takeru's large walk-in closet, waiting for the blonde to decide what he was going to wear. He had never in his life seen so many clothes in one place before. He never believed it possible for one single person to have so many choices in what they were going to wear. As he stood there by the door, waiting for Takeru, his hands both contained a shirt. One was bloody red, and the other was amythest blue.

Ken liked the amythest one better then the red. It suited him better. But it was not for him to decide which one he preferred.

Takeru harumphed as he put his hands on his hips, tapping his bare foot on the floor. To Ken's embarrassment, the blonde was wearing nothing but bauge silk pants, and nothing over his smooth chest. The indigo had to force himself not to blush, or smile, let alone look at him like that. It wouldn't be right.

"Ken, I can't decide. It's down to those two you're holding. Go ahead and pick one" Takeru's voice broke through Ken's thoughts. It took Ken a moment to comprehend what Takeru was asking of him, blinking.

"Y-You want me to...choice...which one you are going to wear?" asked Ken through dry lips. Takeru nodded, his back still facing the indigo.

Ken sighed, looking down at the shirts in his clammy hands. He liked the amythest one, but Takeru looked better in red. "Here." Ken reached out his right arm, where the red one lay, and waited for Takeru to take it. The blonde did, quickly sliding it over his head.

Takeru turned to him, a broad smile on his lips. "See? Now that wasn't so bad."

Ken watched as Takeru started blowing out the candles which provided the light in the closet. This only made the slave frown, for it was tasks like that, that Ken was meant to do, not Takeru.

Ken followed him in hot pursuit, and once they were both out of the closet, Ken shut the door behind him. When he turned back to see what Takeru was doing, he found that the blonde was lighting more candles. Ken couldn't take it anymore.

"T-Takeru?" Saying his name sounded so strange to him. "I-I can do that...I mean, it is my job. We slaves are meant to do that. Not you..." Ken looked down guiltily as Takeru turned to look at him. "I'm sorry..."

Takeru shook his head. "It's alright. I know it's your job, but I am perfectly capable of doing it myself, so why have someone else do it for me?" replied the prince. This caught Ken off guard.

"But...isn't that the point of slaves? To do things so that others such as yourself do not?" inquired Ken.

Takeru sighed. "Just let it go Ken, I can do it just fine." After several moments of silence, Takeru finally asked, "Why do you always act that way?"

Ken looked up, for having been looking at the floor. "What?"

"Why do you always act like a slave?" repeated Takeru.

Ken furrowed his brow, confused. "Because I am a slave..."

Takeru shook his head. "No..Perhpas I should rephrase my question...Why are you always demanding that you do things for me?"

Ken sighed. "Because I am a slave, and that is what I am meant to do. Serve you."

Takeru shook his head, laying down sideways on the bed, still looking at Ken.

Then Takeru did something that took Ken completely off gaurd. "Come here. I'm tired and lonely. Just come over and sit on the bed next to me. I hate being alone."

Ken stood frozen in his spot, not beleiving his ears. "Y-You want me to...sit next to you...on the bed?" Ken gulped, not sure if his nerves could handle such a task. Takeru nodded as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes, now come on" urged the blonde, hitting the bed cushions beside him. Gulping once more Ken forced his legs to move and walk over to the bed, where he slowly sat down.

Takeru smiled, pulling his arms behind his head and crashing in the large pillows as he laid down. Although Takeru looked peaceful, his mind was not, for a frown scarred his features

Ken wondered why the blonde was frowning, yet decided not to ask. It was none of his business. Ken yelped in surprise when a hand creeped up his back and pulled him back. The indigo looked up to see that Takeru had pulled him back, a sly look on his face.

"You always look so sad. Tell me why" spoke the prince. Ken, who was already cherry red, turned even more red as Takeru ran fingers through the other boy's hair.

"I...I just never have any reason to be...happy..." shivered Ken in reply. Takeru frowned at that answer.

"That's a shame. I bet you look cute when you smile..." whispered Takeru. Ken could hardly understand Takeru. The two had just met, and he was already being so forward, as if they'd known each other for years. Only Daisuke spoke to him like that. But Ken knew that Daisuke's attention wasn't on him, but on a milkmaid named Hikari. It had saddened Ken at first when he discovered Daisuke wasn't like that, but then, once he thought about he was glad. Their friendship meant so much more than any type of relationship they could ever have.

Now...Here was Prince Takeru, acting this way when they had just met. How odd...Ken didn't understand it. He wondered...if maybe Takeru...was like him. And if he was, was Takeru thinking about doing anything about it?

Ken sighed. This made Takeru all the more curious. He took his hand and rubbed down Ken's arm, making the other boy shiver. Takeru did this for several minutes, then finding a bandage on Ken's upper arm. He pulled up the sleeve of Ken's shirt a bit to look at it.

"What's this?" asked Takeru, inspecting the wound. Ken flinched as Takeru tried to take the bandage off, covering it with his hand.

"Master gave that to me...Well, my old Master. Master Claudius. Before he sent me here to you, I got into trouble for being clumsy with my work and being late. This was my punishment" explained the indigo, referring to the wound. "I've had a lot worse. As you can see, I used to have a black eye, but luckily it's healing fairly fast."

Takeru looked closely at Ken's eyes, being able to see the remains of a black eye. He shook his head, disgusted. "That's terrible."

Takeru continued to stroke Ken's forearm, and this made Ken feel relaxed. His eyes slowly dropped, being heavy all of sudden. Takeru saw this, and gently pulled Ken down so that they were laying next to each other. The blonde watched as the other boy slowly began drifting to sleep.

Takeru smiled, and leaned close to Ken's face, their noses almost touching.

"Say Ken" he whispered. "As anyone ever told you, you're adorbale?"Ken, who was now half asleep, and not fully understanding what was being asked, shook his head. Takeru smiled at the answer. "Well I believe I just did..." Ken smiled as he fell asleep, not knowing as Takeru gently kissed Ken on the forehead.

This peaceful moment was ruined by a knock on the door. Takeru jumped up, scowling at the disturbance as he glared at the door. Ken woke with a start, startled at the closeness between he and Takeru, who was now holding him to his chest. Just as Ken was about to say something, Takeru pushed Ken out of his arms and jumped off the bed to answer the door.

When he opened it, Takeru was looking into his brother's face. "Yamato..."

"Takeru. Hello." greeted Yamato, pushing himself into the room. He found Ken on the bed and gave a coy smile. "You're not torturing the poor slave I sent you, are you?"

Takeru scowled at his older brother. "What is it you want Yamato?"

Yamato looked appauled. "My, can't a brother come by and say 'hello' anymore?" Takeru went silent, to Yamato's pleasure. The King wore a simple royal garb, a navy blue robe with gold trimming, a white shirt underneath,with navy blue pants to match. "I came here to ask for your assistance. I have been going through mother and father's stuff-"

"You were going through they're stuff without me? Yamato! You promised we'd do that together!" demanded Takeru. Yamato gave a sly smile.

"Whoops. I forgot. Sorry little brother. But anyway, if you come with me you can still go through all their stuff. I just need some help is all" replied Yamato, teasing him a bit.

Takeru shook his head, then looked back over at Ken, who still sat on the bed, shocked and confused as to what was going on. "Ken, stay here. I'll be with my brother."

With that, the two blonde boys left the room, but yet a second later, Takeru opened the door again. "Actually Ken, go take a look around in the castle. Go down where you're friends are for a bit. The Slave House or whatever. Go on, have fun." Then they shut the door and left.

Still not understanding what had just happened, Ken stood. Then he remembered what had just happened before Yamato showed up. He had Takeru were so close...and...Takeru actually liked it...and wanted it...Just like he did. This made Ken smile. Made him feel warm inside. Cared for.

Then Ken remembered what Takeru had just said. He said he could go to the Slave House and see his friends. Daisuke.

With sudden excitement running through him, Ken hopped off the bed and went through the door.

The Slave House was very large. There were many sections of it. There was the Slave House Nursery, where baby slaves are taken to and taken care of. Then there was the Main Section, where they all slept. The Main Section was similar to a hotel for slaves, where each slave was assigned to rooms based on who their Masters are. Then, there are the Work Fields, which was were the slaves tended to the animals. Milked cows, raised chickens, fed horses. It was like a miniature farm.

Daisuke was currently feeding the chickens. Master Claudius had ordered him to do so, but Daisuke new better than that. It was simply an excuse for Claudius to get rid of him. Plenty of other slaves did it, and it wasn't a necessary task. Ever since Ken left Master Claudius acted as though Daisuke wasn't even his slave. Though he never did anyway. But the red-head was not beothered by this, for it gave him the chance to be around Hiakri, the cute milkmaid he had his eyes set on.

She was currently milking the cows. She was carrying out some pails of milk from the cow barn when she saw Daisuke walk up to her. He grabbed a pail from one of her arms.

"Here, I'll help you" offered Daisuke. Hikari blinked at him. "Oh, why thank you Daisuke." She looked around. "Where's Ken? Usually the two of you are hip and hip."

Daisuke smirked. "Is that a hint of jealousy I sense my dear Hikari?"

Hikari closed her eyes with a smile. "Hmmm...You wish Daisuke. You wish. I was simply wondering. Ken's always had a hard time making friends, so he sticks with you." Her eyes widened. "Is he with your Master Claudius again?"

Hikari knew fully well how badly thier master treated Ken, having seen Daisuke help his friend with her own eyes. Even she has helped him in times of need.

Daisuke shook his head. "Oh...no...Master Claudius isn't his master anymore. Prince Taleru is."

This made Hikari nearly drop her milk pail. "Really?"

Daisuke nodded, and was about to say more, when he heard the cry of a familiar voice. "Daisuke!"

Before Daisuke could react, he was tackled into a hug. Hikari giggled as she watched Ken latch onto the red-head's back in a large hug.

Daisuke managed to flip himself around so that he was facing Ken, returning the hug. "Ken!I've missed you. As Hiakri was just saying...You were always glued to my hip, and now you no longer are, and that's not right." Ken buried his face into Davis' neck, holding on for dear life. This made Daisuke alarmed. "Ken? Are you okay? That spoiled prince isn't hurting you is he?"

Daisuke pulled Ken back in order to see the indigo's face, only to have his heart broken. Tears were rushing down Ken's cheeks as he tried to make words come out of his mouth.

"I-I...I'm so confused Daisuke...I don't understand what's going on with me..." shudderd Ken through his tears.

Daisuke shook his head, not understanding as Hikari left to give them some space. "Ken, I don't understand what you're saying. Are you sick?"

Ken sobbed. "No...I'm not...sick. I...Everytime I see his face...his smile...I..."

It suddenly dawned on Daisuke. He understood what Ken was trying to say.

"Ken...You're in love" whispered Daisuke with a smile. Ken froze at these words, slowly looking up at his friend's face.

"Wha-?" croaked the crying indigo.

"Ken, you're in love with the prince. It's so obvious. Just look at the way your acting, the way you're talking. It's crystal clear that you love him." explained Daisuke.

"But...Daisuke-san...I...can't love him...He's a Prince!" cried Ken.

Daisuke gave him a sad smile, giving him another hug. "Don't worry Ken. You'll make it through this..."

Takeru opened up the door to his room several hours later, scowling at the way Yamato had kicked him out of his room after disagreeing with him about being ready to be King. Slamming the door behind him, Takeru was shocked to hear someone crying. He looked about the room several times, until his eyes landed on the corner, where Ken's belongings lay. Ken was curled up into a ball...crying into his knees...

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

Never to Be - Chapter 4

By: EricaX

Rain poured heavily on the stone walls of the castle. Residents on the inside were preparing for a harsh storm as they could hear the rumblings of thunder in the distance. The rain was already upon them, now it was the lightning's turn.

The waterworks were working inside Takeru's chambers as well as they were outside.

Ken was so depressed it startled Takeru to no end. The blonde didn't understand why the indigo was so upset. He tried to compfort the other boy, but to no avail. If anything, it seemed to make things worse.

As the hours went by, Ken grew weary of his crying and soon fell asleep in his mound of belongings. Takeru, feeling pity for his new friend, refused to allow him to sleep there, silently lifting the dangerously light boy to his bed, where Ken now slept.

The blonde watched Ken's chest rise and fall as he slept for several more hours before waking. Takeru had fallen asleep himself when Ken woke. The first thing the slave saw was Takeru's face, scaring the living daylights out of him.

Ken scrambled as clumsily as one could manage, falling off the bed in the process. With a loud 'Omphf' sound, and a loud thud on the ground, he woke up Takeru. Ken was still scrambling about on the floor when Takeru rubbed his eyes, looking down at his slave.

"What's gotten into you? You act as though I'm a ghost. Which, I can assure you, I am not" spoke Takeru with a grin. Ken grimaces as he hides behind his hair, trying to keep the tears back. Takeru frowns at this reaction, cocking his head to one side.

"Please...Stay away..." whimpers Ken at last. Takeru is taken aback at this request, his eyes wide. What could have possibly have happened to Ken to make him act this way?

Takeru couldn't help but wonder what was wrong as he tried desperately to get Ken to calm himself. The boy in question was currently shivering as he curled up into a ball.

"Please Ken, tell me what's wrong. What's bothering you so? Please...Tell me!" Takeru was to the point of literal begging. He crawled down to the floor, resting his hand on Ken's back, trying to get Ken to speak. The two seemed to get closer and closer to each other, their noses touching.

"I...I..." Ken began in less than a whisper.

Takeru leaned his head farther in, listening intently.

"I...L-lo-" Ken was interupted by the abrupt sound of someone knocking on the door. Takeru growled inwardly at the interuption. "Sorry" he muttered, getting up to see who it was. Takeru scrambled to the door. As he straightened the clothes he was wearing, he opened the door.

From his spot on the floor, Ken had turned his head to see who was at the door. Standing in the doorway stood a tall light skinned boy with very short dark brown hair. He wore a tan robe with silver linings, long tan silk plants to match. His eyes were narrowed, almost as though he were suspicious, and were a severe shade of green. The newcomer smiled at Takeru, who in turn, smiled back.

Ken was both startled and terrified as he watched the two of them hug like long lost brothers.

"Iori!" cried Takeru as he finally let go of the embrace. "It's been such a long time!"

Ken watched them exchange smiles and hugs at the door as he rearranged himself on the floor, so he was now facing the door. Then, his eyes widened, pupils dialating. He watched, as the two boys got closer and closer to each other, their noses now touching as they still kept getting closer. Their lips touched, and Ken's heart was shattered to peices.

Time appeared to have stopped for Ken as he watched in utter anguish. His heart throbbing in his throat, Ken felt as though the room was closing in on him. Sweat poured from his brow as he panted for breath. The heartbroken boy curled up into a ball as the two boys at the door finally stopped kissing, both oblivious to Ken's pain.

"It's been such a long time...How long...? Five years?" asked Takeru, hugging Iori close. "Sounds about right..." replied the brunette, his voice appearing too deep for one so small. They kissed once more, only to stop at the sound of gagging and choking noises. Takeru looked behind him to see Ken vommitting on the floor. The blonde let go of Iori and rushed over to his friend. "Ken!"

Iori frowned as his love went to the other boy, sneering down at Ken. "Is that your slave? He's awfully puny."

Takeru ignored him. "Ken? Are you okay?" Avoiding the mess on the floor, Takeru helped Ken onto his bed, where Ken now lay. Ken grabbed onto Takeru's hand, enjoying the momentary touch. "You just relax now Ken. You're not well."

"Dear Takeru, I finally get my chance to come here with great news and all you do is care for your slave, who isn't even meant to be given any type of kindness. He is a slave!" complained Iori.

Takeru shot him a glare. "He's more than a slave to me...He's a friend."

Iori's eyes widened. "A f-friend?" Iori burst out laughing. "A friend! Ha! You always did have a way of making me laugh Takeru!"

"This is no joke Iori. Ken here really is my friend" hissed Takeru sternly. Iori stopped laughing and watched the two closely with a frown.

Ken couldn't help but feel slightly better at Takeru's words. It was obvious that he meant something to the blonde.

Takeru made sure Ken was compfortable before turning back to Iori, who was now standing there in silent fury.

"Done yet?" demanded Iori. Takeru nodded and turned back to Ken.

"Will you be okay here if I left with Iori? You're more than welcome to go see your friends again if you'd like" offered the prince. All Ken could do was nod.

Iori then grabbed Takeru's arm pulling him through the door, slamming it afterwards.

Ken laid back in the fluffy bed, savoring the smell of the bed, knowing this was where Takeru slept each night. Sighing, Ken closed his eyes, replaying what he just saw in his mind. He trembled at the memory. If only he hadn't stuttered, then maybe he could have told Takeru...And maybe he wouldn't be laying here alone at this moment.  
Ken grumbled to himself, trying to decide what he should do. After minutes of deliberation, he decided to go and talk to Daisuke, who always seemed to have answers for him. Getting up seemed a harder task than he though it would be. He fumbled around in the covers, nearly falling off the bed in the process. As he got up, he grabbed his slip-on shoes and went out the door.

Daisuke was never hard for Ken to find, and he never did discover why that was. Other people had a tough time finding him, but he didn't. Perhaps it was because the two of them were so close...

Either way, Ken pushed his way past the other slaves working around the barn yard and came upon Daisuke, who just finsihed milking a cow and giving it to Hikari to take to get used for drinking. The other slaves scowled at ken as he pushed his way past them, reaching Daisuke at last.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" cried Ken.

Daisuke turned at the sound of his name, having just giving the retreating Hikari the milk pail. Daisuke looked at his indigo friend, confused. "Ken? What's going on? He let you out again?"

Ken nodded, panting as he placed his hands on his knees. "Y-Yes...But that's not why I'm here..." Ken looked up at his friend, having caught his breath. "Daisuke, you have to help me. I-I...I was about to tell him!"

It took Daisuke a split moment to realize what Ken was referring to, his eyes widening in acknowledgment. "I see..." mumbled Daisuke. "But isn't that a good thing?"

Ken shook his head, taking his hands and clinging to Daisuke's loose work shirt. "I...I was about to tell him when-" Ken went silent, pain from the memory of Takeru and Iori playing in his mind.

"When...?" ventured the red-head.

Ken gulped. "When this boy...known as...Iori...another prince from out of the village, came and...and..." Ken was close to tears and Daisuke shook his head, knowing his sensitve friend was going to break down again. "Daisuke! They kissed!"

This took Daisuke off guard. "What?" Ken nodded at his responce, wiping away the un-shed tears in his ears.

"They kissed! They seemed to know each other...Old...lovers...from years ago. Iori finally came back, and this made Takeru so happy. They looked so happy together and...ugh..." Ken grabbed his stomach.

Daisuke shook his head. "My poor Ken...Whatever am I going to do with you...?" Daisuke led Ken over to the fence, which kept the cows in their pen and they both sat down on it. Bypassing slaves ignored them, being used to their close friendship. "Listen. I know i was the one who told you to try and get the Prince to like you back, but maybe...That wasn't the best advice ever given by me..."

Ken sighed, looking at Daisuke in the eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, forget about him Ken."

Ken shook his head. "Too late Daisuke. I can't. Everytime I close my eyes...He's there..."

Daisuke let out a groan, looking around. He caught a glimpse of a girl over by the barn helping Hikari with all the milk pails they had to take care of. He grinned widely.

"Ken, maybe you just need to look at someone else!" He pointed to the girl helping Hikari. "Look at that girl. The one with long purple hair. Hikari told me once that her name is Miyako and that she's really nice. Why don't you try going out with her? Or at least become friends with her..."

Ken took a good look at the girl next to Hikari. She did have long lavender hair, and she wore crippled, half broken glasses. She waslucky she had them. Most slaves who needed them weren't allowed them. She must have a sympathetic master. She was cute, and seemed to have a nice smile. She was tall, and Ken was always one who preffered them taller.

Ken shrugged. "I don't know Daisuke."

A rumble of thunder boomed in the distance, making the cows behind them moo, wanting to go into the barns. The slaves around them hurried about themselves, trying to finish their chores before the approaching storm began.

"So, are you going to forget about him?" asked Daisuke, wanting an answer before his friend left. He felt bad for Ken, and he always looked to the other boy as his brother, and wished nothing but happiness for him.

Ken sighed. "You just make it sound so easy, Daisuke..." The other boy shrugged.

The two of them were silent as Ken watched Hikari and Miyako walk off into the barn, turning his gaze down to his shoes afterwords. Then, after several moments, Ken looked up. "Daisuke. I've made my desicion." Daisuke looked at his approachingly. "I'm going to make Prince Takeru love me..." He narrowed his eyes. "Even if I have to force Iori out of the picture..."  
Daisuke was silent, for Ken's eyes had narrowed, and his voice gone soft yet sharp. A bolt of lightning peirced through the sky, breaking them from their silence as they hurried off the fence and into the nearby barn.

As they walked in, Daisuke looked to a deep thinking Ken. "W-What do you mean Ken? You're scaring me...I've never seen you this way before..."

The slaves around them were busily getting all the animals in as someone shouted that it had started raining heavily. The drumming of the rain hitting on the barn's roof became so loud, no one could hear themselves think. The boys still walked, that is, until Daisuke grew weary of the silence and pulled at Ken's arm, making him stop and look at him.

"What do you mean?" demamded Daisuke.

Ken was silent at first, thinking of what to say. "Daisuke...I have to make Taleru like me. I know for a fact that there is no way I'll stop loving Takeru...So...I must get rid of Iori..."

"And exactly how are you planning on doing that?"

Ken didn't reply, he only smirked, walking back to the Prince's chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

Never to Be - Chapter 5

Daisuke didn't have all the time in the world to figure out what his friend was planning, but he knew it wasn't good. Before he could do anything, Ken was off. Sighing, Ken stood there in the barn, the storm now over top of them. Daisuke could never understand Ken half the time. He was always so depressed and hard to read. You never knew what was going on in that head of his. But Daisuke had an idea this time, and he was worried.

"Oh well..." Daisuke shrugged, walking off to his little room as he dug his hands in his pockets, walking in the rain.

Prince Takeru laughed as he walked down the large carpeted hallway, grabbing the golden lock to his door. Iori had just told him a funny joke about jesters as they walked back from their luncheon.

Opening up the door as he looked at Iori, the two of them walked into a dark room. There was only one candle lit, which was over, clear across the room by the window that over looked the village. There, beside the candle, sat Ken.

Ken was sitting indian-style in his little spot of belongings and was looking at Takeru with a tiny smile. Iori frowned.

"What is this?" he demanded. "What a terrible slave. Everyone knows slaves are meant to keep the room lit! You should dispose of him Takeru, its obvious he's a terrible slave."

Takeru took his eyes off Ken to give Iori a small glare in his direction. "I'm not getting rid of him Iori" The blonde said this with authority.

Iori seemed unfazed by Takeru's declarence and scowled. "Then at least whip him. If you won't, I can for you..."

Takeru was about to say something when Ken interupted.

"Please Master Takeru. It won't happen again. I just thought that with Master Iori's bad sight, the lights should be dimmed" Ken said a hushed, honest voice. He shot Iori a look of pure innocence.

Takeru smiled at the kind gesture as Iori growled under his breath. "Why you litte-!" Iori clenched his fist, turning to the blonde prince. "That little weasel just implied that I have sight problems! He's insulting me!"

"He isn't insulting you Iori, he's simply wishing to watch out for your bad sight" scoffed Takeru, walking over to his bed. He looked at Ken, then to an un-lit candle, showing Ken that it was time to get more light in the room. As Ken started lighting more candles in the room around them, Iori fumed in anger.

"I do not have problems seeing Takeru!" insisted the dark haired boy. Takeru tsked as he looked over at Iori lazily.

"No need to yell Iori. Just calm down."

Ken, who was lighting a nearby candle and facing the wall, couldn't help but grin at the scene behind him. They were arguing. Perfect way to start things out.

Iori sighed, holding onto the sleeves of his green robe tightly. He took a vengeful glance at Ken's back as he walked over to Takeru and wrapped his arms around him.

"'Keru love...Why don't we dispose of the extra company and..." Iori didn't need to finish, he simply gave Takeru a knowing smile. Ken had to keep himself from gagging as he watched the two be so close. That was when Takeru turned to his slave, about to say something.

Ken knew he had to act fast, otherwise he'd be kicked out and his precious Takeru would be alone with Iori doing God only knows what.

His eyes landed on the bed and an idea popped into his mind. Before Takeru could speak, Ken rushed to the bed and pulled over the fluffy red bed spread. The other two in the room only gaped at the slave.

"Ken? What are you doing?" asked a startled Takeru.

Ken busied himself with the bed spread as he started pulling off all the other sheets, his arms stuffed with the cotton blanket. "Oh, sorry Master, I'm simply doing my chores. I was hearing the other slaves speak about doing the Royal laundry today while you were out with Master Iori. I simply thought now would be an good time to work on that."

It seemed like a reasonable explaination. He had truly heard other slaves planning to do the laundry. It just wasn't today he heard them.

Takeru nodded slowly from his spot on the other side of the bed. Iori only glared harder at Ken.

"Must you do that now?" demanded Iori. Ken ignored him. Growling, Iori turned his attention on Takeru once more. "Well, what shall we do?"

Takeru sighed and pulled away from the other boy. "Iori, please, I've been with you all day, and I really need to go and run some errands."

This only made Iori even more upset, if possible. "Well, what am I supposed to do until then?"

"You can stay here with me sir. Slave Ken wouldn't mind at all if Master Iori stayed here with me" spoke Ken after taking off all the bed covers and pillows. All eyes were on Ken.

"I refuse to stay with such-" Iori was about to say something fowl when Takeru headed for the door and made him stop.

"I'm leaving now, I'll be back in a bit. Just stay here Iori. Ken's so quiet you won't even know he's there" spoke Takeru softly in the doorway. The door shut and Ken was left with Iori.

The silence that esnused throughout the room was deafening. Ken finished with the bed sheets and placed them out in the hallway for Taichi to come and collect later. As Ken shut the door, Iori surprisingly broke the silence between them.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" he asked cutingly. Ken looked at Iori spectingly.

"Boy, sir"

"Then why do you have such long hair? I hate boys with long hair" questioned Iori further.

"Because my old master, Master Claudius, refused to allow me to cut it. And frankly sir, with all due respect, I hate boys with so short of hair, you can't tell it's there" bit back Ken.

Iori subconciously felt his short hair as he scowled miserably at Ken. "Keep that attitude up and I'll make sure your thrown into the streets to starve!"

Ken seemed unfazed. After years of living with Claudius and his threats, he'd learned to tolerate them. Another wave of silence followed, in which Ken took the oppertunity to look through one of Takeru's many drawers on his dresser.

Iori looked over at the indigo and snarled. "Stop going through Takeru's personal belongings you little tyrant."

Ken ignored the other boy and continued looking. The drawer was filled with all kinds of odds and ends. Instead of clothes, like all the other drawers were filled with, this one was filled with objects. Gift perhaps from other people. "Are all these gifts from other people?" asked Ken, lifting up a golden pocket watch. He set the watch back down, picking something else up.

Iori, whose back was turned from Ken as he sat on the bed, sighed. "If you're talking about the very top drawer, then yes."

"What a lovely collection...Is any of this stuff from you?" asked Ken, forming an idea.

Iori suddenly looked smug. "Why yes. In fact, in there should be a very expensive, first class, pocket watch. Bought that for Takeru last year as a symbol of our relationship."

"Symbol huh?" mumbled Ken, picking up the watch once more and inspecting it. He opened it up, watching the little hands move the perfect rythm of time. Ken then tested to see how firm the metal was. Weak. Ken's broken stronger metals in the past. He may look weak, but he was stronger than he appeared. Something Ken took to his advantage greatly.

Taking the watch in both hands, Ken silently started trying to bend the watch's metal. It didn't work. He tried harder. After much frustration, Ken was finally able to smash the metal. He opened the watch again and took his fist and smashed the little circle of glass, making the hands stop counting time. He then took the small chain on it and snapped it off, making some peices fall into the drawer.

"This pocket watch? Are you sure?" asked Ken, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Its the only one he has and he's told me himself it is very important to him" replied Iori lazily.

"Well, sir, I'm not sure he was telling the truth. For this watch appears to be in bad shape" said Ken, turning around to see Iori's back go rigid.

Iori stood quickly and made his way over to Ken in a flash. "You broke it" he accused.

"I did not sir. This metal appears to be very strong, I could never break it, I'm not strong enough" the indigo bit back.

Iori nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He growled. "How could Takeru do this to me?" Ken remained silent, not wanting Iori to get suspicious of him. Ken handed Iori the now broken watch and watched intently to see what the brunette would do next. "That's it. I'm gonna have to talk to him. I hate being lied to!"

The rest of the time the two were spent together was silence, yet Ken didn't want it any other way. Silence meant Iori was in deep thought about the watch and what he was going to say to Takeru when he came back. And by the way Iori kept growling under his breath everytime he looked at the broken watch, which now sat on the dresser, Ken was assured that Iori was staying angry at Takeru.

The sun slowly went down and soon all Ken could do was sit in his corner of belongings and wait for things to start. Dark clouds formed outside as Iori stared out the window and little sprinkles of rain started to fall.

An hour past dinner was when Takeru finally arrived back to his room, and Iori was finally able to give the blonde a peace of his mind.

To say that Iori was fuming, would have to be a terrible lie.

"Hello Takeru, I take it you were able to finish all of your 'errands'?" asked Iori through gritted teeth. Takeru only blinked at him, still completely unaware of what was going on.

Ken himself tried to blend in, not wanting to be seen. he didn't wish to ruin his plan.

Takeru started unbuttoning his fancy royal robe to change into more compfortable clothes when he chuckled. "Aww, Ken didn't give you THAT much trouble, did he?"

Iori frowned. "Ken didn't give me any trouble at all. In fact, he helped me if anything."

Takeru stopped chuckling when he heard Iori refer to Ken by his name, which he never did before, and also at the harshness of his voice. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. This!" Iori then grabbed the broken watch and shoved it into Takeru's surprised face. It took a moment for the blonde to register what was going on. He blinked, then the anger set in.

"My watch. Iori, are you saying I broke the watch you gave me?" questioned Takeru.

"Well who else could have?"

"Perhaps yourself" countered the prince. The two glared at each other.

"Oh, then how come when Ken opened the drawer it was like this?" growled Iori. "Besides, why would I break the watch I gave you?" Ken flinched at the mention of his name.

"I could ask you the same question!" shot back Takeru. Ken watched as the argument went on and went. The watch soon became a ghost in the argument. They soon couldn't remember why they were fighting, they just were. They were both livid.

"This isn't the first time you've been like this Iori! Such as just before! You left from here the moment you had your chance and I'm sure you would do it again in a heartbeat!" Takeru was saying.

"That's not true! I came here because I wanted to be with you, but now I'm not so sure" retorted Iori.

The words Ken had been waiting for were finally said, and it took all he could not to smile in case they saw it.

"Fine then, maybe you should just go! It's clear this isn't going to work out!" cried Takeru. It was evident the blonde didn't want this to happen.

Iori paused a moment, gathering his thoughts, then said, "Fine. I'll leave then. You can stay here with you pathetic slave..." Iori shot a look at Ken, gathered his few things, slamming the door behind once he left their lives forever.

Silence. Ken watched as Takeru fell to the bed, his face looking heartbroken. After sitting through the entire argument, Ken's legs had grown achy, so when he stood, he nearly fell again, yet knew it was time.

As silent as though he wasn't even there, Ken slid onto the bed next to Takeru and laid down beside him.

"I didn't mean for things to go so far with us...He and I were meant to just be friends. But we became too close. We never really did get along. He has too much of a temper and I'm too easy-going. We just weren't meant to be...So then why do I feel this way?" whispered the prince.

It took Ken a moment to figure out the best way to answer, when he finally decided. He knelt down close and kissed Takeru on the cheek gently. Takeru's eyes flashed open in shock as he sat up. Ken was tense, red as a cherry.

"I-I'm sorry sir-Your Highness! It's just that...ever since the day Master Claudius brought me to you...I've...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" revealed Ken.

Takeru sat there in utter disbelief. He blinked several times as Ken curled up into a protective ball, being used to being beaten after speaking out of turn. No beating ever came.

The indigo's eyes widened when he heard a small chuckle from the blonde. "So that's why you were always so nervous around me...It makes sense now. You poor thing." Takeru ran a hand through Ken's hair, making Ken shiver. "But...You do realize...we can't do anything about your feelings."

Ken heart stopped. "W-What?" he breathed.

"Silly, I'm a prince. You're a slave. You know as well as I do a relationship between us could never happen" explained Takeru. Ken was in shock. Beyond shock. His eyes were wide in panic and heartbreak.

"No...No, I've worked too hard to hear this..." mumbled Ken, covering his ears. This alarmed Takeru.

"Ken, please. You should know better. Nothing can happen. I'm sorry" Takeru's apologies fell on deaf ears.

"No...I can't...I can't imagine not being with you..." whispered Ken.

Takeru took in a breath at this. "Oh..."

Tears formed as ken realized that Takeru was right. He had tried to tell himself earlier, even Daisuke told him, but he didn't listen. Now he wished he had. This pain was horrible. He'd been beaten in so many terrible ways, but none of the beatings were as abd as this pain.

"You're a sweet kid, you know that?" Takery abrubtly asked. This caught Ken off gaurd as the blonde played with his long hair. "Perhaps...I could speak to my brother...And perhaps...he'd let me bend the rules just a little..."

Ken looked up at his, tears strekaing down his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really. You're adorable and sweet, and well, let's face it, you're obssessed with me and I do care for you a lot, as a friend. But maybe as time goes on, I could change that to something more" He gave Ken a cute look. "With your help of course."

Ken giggled. "Gladly!"

Takeru then tok his chin, and gave Ken a kiss. When they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, all we have to do is tell Yamato" finished Takeru.

"Do you think he'll take it well?" asked Ken, leaning on the blonde. Takeru wrapped an arm around Ken and sighed. "I honestly don't know. I really don't."

The whole king's court sat in the large conference room. Slaves were positioned all around them in case anyone needed anything. Daisuke just happened to be among those slaves. His right eye was bruised and he had several cuts on his arms.

Claudius, who was currently sitting next to King Yamato, was not at all happy when he relaized what he'd given up. The loss of his 'little pet' was not going well for him. It only made things worse when he heard from the grape vine that Prince Takeru was treating Ken well. Daisuke himself was thrilled, yet in the bottom of his gut, he wished he were in ken's place instead. He felt awful about it, but it was true, for Claudius was now beating him more, since Ken wasn't around.

The conference was just ending when Prince Takeru walked into the room. He smiled and bowed at everyone in the room, greeting them as he walked up behind his brother.

"Yamato, i really must speak with you" he ushered into his brother's ear. Daisuke tried listening, wondering if it might have anything to do with Ken. he doubted it, but still wanted to know.

Yamato fidgeted in his seat. "I'll speak to you in my room when I finish here" he hissed.

Takeru then left with a knowing smile.

Ken had been told by Takeru to stay where he was. He didn't like it in here. Didn't seem as though he was meant to be in here. As though he was tresspassing.

"If I know Yamato, he'll tell me to meet him in here. I just know it. Now just stay in his room until I come back." That was what Takeru had said before he left.

Well, Takeru had been gone for a good twenty minutes now, and things were really starting to scare Ken. Yamato's room was nothing like Takeru's. It was filled with all kinds of odd things. Junk, as Ken liked to refer it to.

His bed was covered in stuffed animals, and not very cute ones for that matter. His dressers were covered in boxes and pictures, all strewn about with no sense of orginization.

Scared to death by the sudden opeing of the door, ken squeaked.

This made Takeru laugh. "Just me silly. Yamato will be here any minute."

Ken nodded with a nervous sigh as Takeru wrapped his arms around Ken. "You're easy to get along with, you know that. Unlike Iori, you're not demanding of me."

"All I want is to be right here, making you happy" whispered Ken into his chest. Takeru smiled, holding his new 'boyfriend' close.

"If and once I get permission from Yamato, we can offiially say we are a couple. And just so you know, I had to do the exact same thing with Iori, even if he was another prince. Yamato is very protective of me..." explained the blonde. Ken nodded.

The door swung open and the two just had enough time to seperate before Yamato swept himself into his room, his long colorful robes behind him. "So what is it brother, that you wanted to speak to me so urgently for?" He looked at Ken up and down. "And why the slave?"

"Well Yamato...He's the reason I'm here..." began Takeru.

Yamato made a face. "What? Is he not doing his job well. I'll have Claudius come back and collect him. He'll beat him back into shape."

Ken trembled at the very thought of going back to Claudius.

"No...That's not it. Ken's great. That's the problm..." Yamato gave him a confused look. "He's so great...tat I..." Unable to find the words, he simply slipped an arm around Ken's waist and held him close.

Yamato only stared at them, understanding what his younger brother was saying. "Oh I see..." he whispered. "Was Iori not good enough for you? You had to turn to a slave instead?" His voice rose with every word. Ken took a step back but Takeru stopped him.

"Yamato please. You've always said whatever makes me happy-"

"THIS MAKES YOU HAPPY? This-" he pointed to Ken. "This freak known as a slave?"

"He's not a freak!" argued Takeru. "He's very importamnt to me. He's not like the others!"

"I don't wish to hear this! I just got out of conference meeting with people saying my kingdom is going down. Now I come here to hear that my brother wants to be with a slave. Are you trying to ruin me? Me and my kingdom? The town will have a field day when they hear this!"

"But-!"

"Get out."

"Yamato-"

"GET OUT!"

Takeru turned to leave when Yamato grabbed Ken's wrist, pulling him backwards and onto the floor. "Takeru!" cried Ken.

"LEAVE!" Yamato slammed the door and locked it on Takeru, then turned his anger to a quivering Ken on the floor.

"Please-" whispered Ken, his eyes filling with tears.

Yamato made to hit Ken, but the boy dodged it. "COME HERE!"

"No! Please! I've never gotten anything in my life!" rambled Ken as fast as he could. "All I ever wanted, was someone to love!"

"Then go love some freak like yoursellf! Stay away from my brother!"

"But he loves me too!"

Yamato froze. "No he doesn't...He only THINKS he does..."  
"He told me you were always a wonderful brother, who cared for him and wanted him to have anything his heart ever wanted. Please, just let him have me. I promise you, I'll take care of him. I'll be there for him. And as for me being a slave...I...I can change. I can be a royal. I can act it. No one has to know who I really am. Save a few slaves. Please, say I'm a Duke or something from far away. That way you won't get in trouble with the town." Ken said like a speech.

Yamato just stared hard at Ken, ignoring the pounds on his door from Takeru outside. "Alright. That's not a bad idea" he helped Ken up. "But ONLY if you promise never to hurt him!"

"I would never dream of it" sighed Ken with a sigh. Yamato gave a brief smile before opening the door. Takeru looked between the two, saw Ken smile, and came through the door to hug Yamato.

"Thank you brother!" he said into his shoulder.

Yamato said nothing and left, letting them be together. They looked at each, and smiled.

"You're brother will annouce that I am a Duke from far away..." he said. "I just need to tell Daisuke..."

"Daisuke? Claudius' slave?" asked Takeru. Ken nodded. "I'll have Claudius release him, and your good friend can stay in a spare room I have. Sound nice?"

"Sounds perfect" smiled Ken. The held each other close.

"I love you Ken"

"I love you too Takeru"

They kissed.


End file.
